Chara's Journey
by DeathbyVanillaandfluff
Summary: Underswap! Chara is here in the underground. She's rude, she can be a bully , her language is volgure at times, but she's good at heart and wouldn't hurt a fly. Read the background characters pasts as she travels and makes shity choices and pisses off various people as and leaches her way into their hearts. Why do people keep calling them frisk! Reader is chara and frisk!
1. Fall

Alphys had made it! She had fought her way to the top and was now the captain of the royal guard! Not that the elder Royal Guard had actually fought her for it. In fact he retired and congratulated her at the party held after the ceremony (she hadn't noticed the look of grief and pitty in his eyes...).

She'd never understand why anyone would just give up a job like this. Kickin' ass, taking names, and all in the name of justice! She was on her way to Ol' queen Floppy ears' castle, she said there one final thing to do before she truly became the captain and hell she was practically skipping with joy. She'd tackle anything the queen through at her, and she probably knew it.

Arriving at the judgement hall she had to calm herself before letting her excitement show, Sans was on his shift and even though he'd been nothing but happy for her. Acting like a child was still embarrassing, even if Sans himself was childish as well. It was in his nature to be happy for others and their accomplishments. No one had ever been told what the excitable skeleton did in the final hall and he was often over for tea when alphys finished training. Sure, there where rumors- the most popular one so far being that he and the queen were together(which she may or may not ship, damn you Undyne for showing her the wondrous world of shipping), the second being a ridiculous conspiracy theory about him being some kind of bad ass boss monster executioner. With 1 HP and 1 Attack pfft yeah right! Don't get her wrong, she loves the little guy but she doesn't think he's capable of such a thing.

Walking in Alphys glanced down the grand and beautiful hall she remembers being so mesmerized by it all when she first came here, it was so long ago but she remembers perfectly dust turning gold as it floated in the light. Small footsteps echoing on large orange and gold tiles, being so distracted by the grandness of it all that she walked into Sans himself it was as if he appeared out of thin air. She still could never get the drop on him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hiya Al!", spooked she looked behind her to see Sans. He always seemed calm and peaceful in the hall.

Alphys could understand, it was a sight that could tame the most chaotic of monsters.

"Hey Sans, I'm going to meet Tory for one last thing to do to become captain! You coming?" "Nah, I gotta get somethin' that has to be done finished.", he replied in his eastern capital accent. It didn't fit his upbeat personality or sweet tone.

Sans watched the girl he saw grow up and thought of as much as family as his own brother leave his hall and frowned. He'd hate for her to see what it is that he does here, but as captain of the Royal Guard she'd oversee all the judgements he gave, all the trials, and the executions. The queen would order her to bring criminals to him from the capital jail and expect him to explain, because her majesty could not. It would break her heart.

The queen wasn't in the garden, or in the house making golden flower tea, so Alphys went to the barrier and found her there. The light illuminated her pure snowy fur. Fading light made shadows dance across her familiar form , her face thoughtful, if not some what sad. Another beautiful sight that transfixed the younger monster.

"Tory- uh! I mean- Your highness?", Alphys stuttered for a moment, uncertain of what would be deemed appropriate considering her new position. "Alphys, my child! You needn't be so formal. I've known you since you were, well, a child after all!", she said. The queen's old way of speaking was formal, but informal as well.

"Um, you- er- looked really sad a moment ago... are you-uh- alright?", Alphys forte was obviously fighting, not speaking about feelings, it turned her into that rather insecure and nervous child she had once been.

The queen frowned, looking pained she said, "You're last trial... is to take the prisoner Harold Kattson to the judgement hall.",with every word she spoke her face became harsher and more Stern. "Tell Sans that he may bring Meg Kattson and her son to me until the trial is done. You are dismissed after this you may have the day off if you wish, or even longer if you feel it is needed.", she seemed to loom above Alphys, looking down on her as a general might look over soldiers as they gave their orders. Toriel was not to be trifled with right now and it frightened Alphys.

* * *

 **You climbed and climbed. You where unwanted, you where alone, and you wanted to cry. You where too soft for this world, this world was cruel.**

 **It was cold, unbearably so. It was the coldest winter in ages.**

 **A sudden gust of cold wind whipped around you, ripping the tears you so desperately needed shed from your eyes and mingled them with the swirling snowflakes.**

 **. . .**

 **You felt anger and bitterness sting your heart, if they hated and picked on you because you where weak enough to think that there was still hope in this world. The only way to survive is to kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, beat or be beaten. Every good think in your life will never work out for you. Your parents will never love you, the other children will never like you, and the few that do get beaten up and ran off by the bullies that chose you as their play thing.**

 **You hated humanity's disire to kill every weak thing it got it's hands on.**

 **YOU HATED HUMANITY.**

* * *

You groan, waking up you fell as though the neighbors dog used you as a chew toy.

Where are you? The last thing you remembered was that your spring class was taking a hiking trip a long the trails of Mount Ebott.

You seem to be on a pile of yellow flowers. They seem to be crushed by your weight.

Whatever, you're surroundings seem to be much more interesting

You look around from where you're lying down. Light from the ceiling pours down on only you, making a spot light of sorts. You can just make out walls past the bed of flowers. It appears to be a cave of some sort.

Your nose hurts and so does the rest of your body.

You're no stranger to pain so it's easy to ignore it and look for a way out.

Carefully, you sit up. Awful cracks and pops come from your body.

Black spots cloud your vision and you feel light headed.

After a moment, this clears up.

You take in the moist air, you remember it rained the other day.

You look up and see a large hole in the ceiling far above, you must have fallen in. You think you remember the rush of air as you fell. It was far up there...

You collect yourself and try and stand.

You manage, but barely.

You wipe at your nose and look down to see blood on your sweater. A familiar sight.

You are not a happy child, nor do you come from a happy family. Nonetheless, you feel optimistic you'll survive.

You've survived an abusive family, from all the bullying, and now falling from an impossible height that should have killed you.

You limp into the darkness and brush your fingers against the nearest wall. You use it as a guide.

You'll find your way, you know you will.

You are filled with **_determination_**.


	2. Undyne the undone

Undyne felt nervous. It was her first day being the Royal Scientist. Sans, she felt, would have been much more qualified. He had worked alongside HIM.

As an equal, not an assistant like Undyne. No one remembers HIM, not after HE threw himself into the machine.

Her and Sans where the only ones left.

Undyne's form shook, the months when HE began spiraling down into madness began flashing behind her eyes. The kind man they once knew...

Stop.

Focus on anything else.

The Hotland weather had proved to be difficult for her to adjust to when she was HIS assistant.

Stop!

She moved forward, suitcase in hand. She got off the boat.

Right foot. Left foot.

Right. A mask like face turns to her. Left

Right foot. HIS voice becomes harsh.

STOP!

Left foot. Sans clutching his eye socket.

Right foot. The sound of HIM throwing his mug across the room. Left

Right. Table straps pressed across her chest, stomach, neck, and legs.

Left.

R-right.

She feels her strength give out and drops her only luggage.

L-l-eft

Waking up to a cruel face looming above.

Keep calm!

Undyne stopped, she stared at the ground, Doing her best to hold herself together until she reached the lab.

You're not there anymore!

When she started moving she didn't stop, she practically ran to the door, slid in her card and bolted in.

Every thing's ok!

As soon as the door closed, she fell to her knees and tears fell from her remaining eye and ugly sobs escape her. Her missing eye was a reminder. Not for anyone else, but for her alone. After IT happened, people acted as if she had always had it. Instead of her family pressing her or what little friends she had asking about it. It all just stopped. The others where blessed with ignorance, she and Sans alone held the burden of truth. She thinks herself lucky. She only got hurt near the end, had she endured everything she knew Sans had, she would have killed herself.

No, it's not ok...

Nothing is ok!

* * *

As you move forward you enter what seems to be a grand entrance. From the doorway, you see a flower like the one you landed on.

You approach it, it turns to you with a smile.

That's really fucking creepy. You must have hit your head a lot harder than you thought.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Music begins to play?

Are you hallucinating?!

"Hmmm... You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"

Your skin crawls at the cute tone and music.

"Golly, you must be so confused!"

Nope. Nope! NOPE!

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

You don't like the sound of that at all!

"I guess little ol' me will have to do."

Literally anyone else, please. Any other hallucinations out there?! That AREN'T as creepy!

"Ready?"

No!

Something strange happens. A floating heart appeared in front of you, coming out of your chest. It's red. Like blood. It moves to the area between you and the flower.

"See that heart?"

If your throat wasn't as dry as the desert, you'd say something along the lines of "No dumbass, that's a square.", you had a feeling that wouldn't end well and were thankful for your vocal hindrance.

You attempt to move it, it moves where you wanted it to.

"That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being."

You don't like where this is going.

" Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV. What does LV stand for?"

Ok now he was getting a little boring. Talking about stuff you don't know or care about and dragging it out by asking redundant questions like this is Dora or something.

"Why LOVE of course!"

Whoa, whoa! Where's this going?!

"You want some love don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!"

This sounds so wrong. Can flowers be pedophiles? Is he going to rape you?! With what! Stem and roots? You don't want to be in a hentai!

The wink he gives you does nothing to soothe your thoughts.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through... Little white... friendliness pellets"

Those look a lot like seeds, are you going to become fertilizer?

"Are you ready?"

No, you're not at all.

"Move around, get as many as you can!"

You move out the way of the shady "pellets".

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, ok?"

You move out of the way again.

You notice something wrong with the music. You pissed it off.

He asks if this is a joke and if you're braindead.

"RUN INTO THE BULLETS- friendliness pellets."

He says you know what's going on, you have no fucking clue what's going on, only that he's scary as fuck now.

He also says you just want to see him suffer, you just want to flee or stomp him.

Before you decide, he surrounds you in the bullets. His face is demonic and your really scared, "DIE!"

You look away and hear him give a pathetic yelp. You look up and see a large goat man. You've lost your mind for sure!


	3. Aftermath

**I think its obvious I don't like the idea of Temmie being Flowey in underswap. I don't own undertale**

* * *

The teen years for Papyrus were hard. Sans told him mood swings were normal. That it's ok to feel a little sad or angry every once in a while, but it's not that simple for him. Switching between happiness to depression, blinding rage to eery serenity didn't seem normal to him. He never saw Undyne or Alphys under go this, sure, his older brother Sans had the occasional mental breakdown, but that was it. Sometimes he'd just- just want to get up and GO and do SOMETHING, ANYTHING! His hands would shake and his fingers would twitch to the point where he kept his mittens on or put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, he'd pace back and forth in his room and when he was outside his ran for short distances and stopped and walk then ran again. Anything he could think of to release some energy. He'd be like that for weeks and not know why or what could help. Most of the time now a days, he just fell into this lethargic negative mood.

Sans, bless his soul, would act with his mood, encouraging him on his bad days, not complaining or mentioning it when he asked the same question he asked only a few minutes ago, helping him keep his cool, and even covering his shifts when he couldn't get out of bed. It had always been that way, it just wasn't all that bad until he got older.

Being diagnosed with a bipolar disorder after... The Incident... explained a lot.

Sans was diagnosed with a few disorders himself when they decided to go to a therapist after his 1 hp was brought to light after what happened.

Papyrus still felt awful about it. It had been all his fault.

Sans truly is a God send, he has the patience of a saint (the forgiving heart of one as well, only Sans would forgive him for losing his temper like he had. Only Sans would act as if ending up in the hospital for something Papyrus did was his fault, that Papyrus was the innocent victim, not the awful swine he'd acted like.), it's no wonder why the whole town loves him. His consistent positivity, unwavering support, his determination, his belief in others, he was everything anyone could ever hope for a friend, everything Papyrus could never hope to be.

In that hospital sitting by his brother's bed, he realized how small his brother was. How weak he looked. How _venerable_... His tiny form didn't take up a forth of the bed.

The doctors said he was malnourished, they had asked when he last ate and Papyrus realized he had no clue. When Papyrus was locked away in his room (which was most of the time as both skeletons liked their privacy)Sans took his food to Paps' room. He'd always said he ate before he made Papyrus' plate, so he never thought much of it. He never saw him eat, even growing up he only saw him do it a handful of times.

His brother was starving himself, right under Papyrus' nose. They brother he so often looked up to was suffering in silence.

If that wasn't bad, the doctors told him about old fractures, that there were far to many of, that most of them came from around the same time. They thought they came from his childhood, they where so old.

For as long as Paps remembered, they grew up on the streets, but his earliest memory of Sans was when the oldest was a teen. He never asked about their parents now, never thought about it anymore. When he still did he was little, he was told by Sans that they were good people and that they died in some accident. The former obviously wasn't the case. Papyrus never felt more guilty.

* * *

You landed harshly on the bed of flowers, your anger was replaced with suffocating sadness and pain. Why did this happen, why were you doomed to be alone? Why were you doomed to suffer for eternity? Why couldn't you just be loved? You had so much to give and had given, they only threw everything you did into the mud. Insulted you, hated you, beat you... Where you really that repulsive? To the point where you couldn't even try to gain a friend.

It's a dog eat dog world and you weren't strong enough to survive in it.

Your cries echo and bounce along the walls. You sounded as pathetic as you looked, as pathetic as you felt.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A soft voice called.

You try to muffle your sounds. It could be a bully, they could hurt you or worse.

"It sounds like it came from over here... Oh! You've fallen down haven't you?"

You look up to see a snow white goat wearing a green and yellow stripped shirt. The light made a halo as he stood over you. His voice was to tender and soft, it reminded you of song lyric you heard once. "A voice so sweet, I thought I heard the shuffle of angles feet.", you muttered softly to your self, your voice was so scratchy and hoarse. Compared to his beautiful one. You felt ashamed that you allowed yourself speak when he looked confused as only you heard your whispered words correctly. He asked you if you where alright and told you to stand. He noticed your struggle he moved to help you. When you stood up he but his arm around you and helped you walk. You uttered your name.

He was being so nice, why? What did he possibly have to gain?

"What?", he asked. "My name is Frisk...", you managed to get out with some difficulty. "Your voice! It sounds like it hurts to speak..."

You nod as the two of you arrive at a doorway.

"Frisk, huh? That's a nice name, my name is-"


	4. Sansational

If you ask Sans where it all began, he'll ask in return that you elaborate. The resets didn't happen all at once, the first time it happened he really didn't notice at first. First it was just all came back to the day the queen found one of her lost children contorted into a golden flower. It had Asriel's memories but the thing had rejected her in the end once it realized it was soulless and that it could no longer love. Sans' knowledge of that day was mostly guess work based off what little the queen told him, they did not get in touch until after the gifting holiday where he had his days off to enjoy with friends and family. By then it had disappeared and the queen would only let him coax so many details out of her, stubborn one, that lady.

Rumors of a friendly flower trying to help spread through the underground. It was only then Undyne told him about what she'd done, how bad she felt for the queen. She said it was supposed to a gift for the queen, that it was a surprise. She never thought the thing would reject her.

Poor girl, she tries so hard not to feel like a fuck up, especially after what happened with Gas- with the former royal scientist. It had been an awful thing to experience. He tried to shield her when Gast- when HE went mad, promised himself. In the end, he broke that promise to himself.

After the first reset it had been like it, the flower, never existed...

Sans had carried through the day, with his daily routine.

Number one,Wake Pap for the first time, stay long enough to hear him ask for a few minutes more. He was SO lazy! Sans couldn't possibly sleep for that long. With or with out night terrors!

Number two, cook or heat up Pap some breakfast. Sans never bothered eating it him self.

 _Inky blackness forced it's way through his eye sockets, his nose, his screaming mouth. It burns so much. It feels as though his soul is being consumed as the molasses like sludge works its way slowly into his rib cage, forever tainting it. Once upon a time it was the closest thing to a hug his friend could manage. It once felt as though you were in the softest, warmest, bed imaginable. It was an act of comfort that he had felt safe. Now it was an act of aggression that left him feeling violated._

He didn't quite like the idea of eating anymore...

Number three, wake Papyrus up for real and bribe him with food. That usually got the teen(or at least teen in a skeleton's lifetime, their lifespans are pretty freakin long) moving.

"COME ON PAPYRUS! WAKE UP!", he shouted, pulling his blanket off him. Pap was a little hard of hearing, so Sans usually yelled everything. It got to the point where he did it in everyday conversations, regardless of whether or not Papyrus was there. Papyrus figured this out at an early age and now talks softly for fear of embarrassing himself by yelling at inappropriate times. Papyrus groaned, "i don't wanna." "WELL YA GOTTA.", Sans replied, having said the same thing yesterday and thought nothing of it. Conversations with his brother often repeated. Neither noticed, or if they did they didn't care.

Throwing the blanket on the carpet, Sans climbed on the bed he got Paps when he was still just a kid and prepared himself for launch. Papyrus had no clue as to what he had planned. Muh ha ha!

"YOU'VE GOT TILL THE COUNTA THREE PAPYRUS!", a faint grumble could be heard from the youngest of the skeleton brothers as he turned to the eldest. "ONE!", "but sa-ans...", "TWO!", pause for effect, "THREEE!", Sans shouted as he leaped onto his brother, hitting him square in the rib cage, effectively knocking what little wind he had out of him.

"Ompth!", Paps complained, struggling for breath while Sans sat up on his chest and started shouting even louder than before. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

Papyrus sat up quickly in defeat, causing Sans to fall over into his legs.

"okay! okay, brother! you win! i am not match for the invincible sans!", Sans cheered in victory as he scrambled get off the larger's legs as Papyrus sat up. "HECK YEAH! GET DUNK ON!", he said as he made a dunking a basketball gesture to the ground.

Placing his feet on the ugly carpet. Papyrus chuckled, honestly, his brother's so childish. It's no wonder people think he's the youngest, sometimes even Papyrus forget he was the real little brother, not Sans.

"did you take your medicine, brother?", Papyrus asked. He'd take his own when he got dressed and brushed his teeth. "Uh... I'LL TAKE IT NOW!", Sans replied and zoomed away.

Papyrus whipped at his sockets and stretched, listening as his bones popped.

 _Today just might be okay! So far so good!_

Sans thought as he stretched open his mouth, not having a jawbone sucked because he had to drink out of straws and couldn't eat larger foods like apples and really big burgers. It's another reason not to bother eating. Paps sometimes got him super cool swirly straws because he knew how Sans was about wasting money on himself, but he'd never look a gift horse in the mouth though. Especially from Pap.

Placing the pills in his mouth Sans summoned an ecto tongue for the pills to rest on while he looked for a straw. They where placed randomly among most other things, but he usually kept one in each room for convenience. Finding a cheap plastic bendy one behind some cold medicine, Sans filled up the glass he took from his room and plopped it in. He opened his mouth slightly to allow the chewed up straw in and took a sip from it, swallowing the pills along with the water.

Papyrus walked in as Sans was climbing down the step stool to the sink. "almost done?", Papyrus asked. Standing in the doorway he watched as Sans took the pile of dirty clothes and said, "ALMOST."

He moved out the way to let the moving pile of cloths that was once his brother past. "need some help?", Papyrus asked, noticing his brother's struggle. "NAH, I GOT THIS."

Sans made his way carefully down the first few steps when the world went black.

Sans woke up in his bed, just the whole morning. Huh, that was the furthest he'd gotten in a while. This anomaly happen once and restarted him back from several years in the future to now, it's starting and stopping the time line and resetting at different times. It's almost out of control, but also he notices that it has a certain pattern now that it once didn't. It's almost like it's trying to take control of it's self. This isn't stable, the space time continuum can't possibly take this. Sooner or later the time line it's self will break, then what?

 _I don't like this_.

You look up at the goat's face. His fur was pale white and had golden blonde facial hair for some reason. That's kinda weird, why would he need facial hair if he already had fur?

"What an awful creature, torturing such poor and innocent youth", he said. There was nothing but gentleness in his tone.

 _You know the rest, don't you..._


End file.
